


Metal Gear Moodboard: Pairings

by Dva_Stula, miloserdie, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Collage, Multi, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Big Boss/The Boss, Gray Fox/Solid Snake, Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot, Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake, Para-Medic/EVA, Quiet/Venom Snake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Metal Gear Moodboard: Pairings

**Solid Snake/Gray Fox**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/m4kfmi.png)

**Solid Snake/Gray Fox, но по-домашнему**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/8iorif.png)

**Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/ei3cjj.png)

**Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot, но кома-эра**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/52oq7e.png)

**Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/qd2mro.png)

**Para-Medic/EVA**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/oflfxz.png)

**Solid Snake/Kazuhira Miller**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/fuaqq7.png)

**Big Boss/The Boss**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/87hkim.png)

**Quiet/Venom Snake**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/97jen0.png)


End file.
